A V E N G E R S
by LectunConstter
Summary: ¿Película The Avengers como una serie? F R I E N D S. Clint siempre visita a Natasha cada viernes por la noche, sin embargo, una nueva inquilina se hospeda en su humilde departamento. ¿Thor y Loki en un solo departamento? Stark como el magnate ahora molestará a Natasha como nunca, y ¿Bruce y Steve, en dónde encajan aquí?
1. Chapter 1

Hay ocasiones en las que no sé qué hace mi mente y juega cosas raras. Así que les traigo un fic nuevo de The Avengers. Espero que lo disfruten mientras tanto. Yei.

Sólo es un fic para divertir a la gente. Sí, habrá parejas, dos de ellas serán Clint/Natasha y Tony/Pepper. Y probablemente algo de Thor/Loki, pero sólo insinuaciones o algo así. Más que eso, es un fic para entretenerlos. Y no sé si ya hay algo parecido así pero... Me inspiré en algún video para hacer este fic, pero no es un fic común y corriente, sino que es uno diferente. Iré al grano, digamos que se parece a la serie de _Friends_, tal vez haya ya algún escrito con la misma trama, y no, no es plagio ni nada, estas son mis ideas así que ¡a disfrutar se ha dicho!

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes que se mencionan a continuación y durante el transcurso del escrito no me pertenecen. Son de MARVEL y punto (?) La historia es parte de mi loca imaginación.

* * *

**. . .**

**Capítulo Uno.**

La mañana de un sábado, el frío comenzaba a sentirse y los rayos de luz que emanaba el sol no se resistían en atravesar las delgadas cortinas que decoraban las ventanas y de paso a su habitación. Todo tenía un color claro combinado con un oscuro. Un verde tenue a la luz mientras unas decoraciones de un color café se hallaban pintadas, dándole un toque único a la habitación.

_Ring, ring, ring._ Comenzó a escucharse en toda la habitación. La dueña de los cabellos que se asomaban de entre las cobijas, comenzaron a moverse bruscamente. Una mano, salió de las cobijas dirigiéndose torpemente al mueble en donde se encontraba el reloj sonando. Tocó todas las cosas que se encontraban en el buró al fin hallando el reloj y apretando todo menos el botón para apagar la alarma. Después de tocar todo el reloj, su mano encontró ese dichoso botón que apretó sin ganas. Hoy, sería una mañana espantosa. Recordaba vagamente la conversación que se hizo en la cocina de su departamento sin el consentimiento de ella.

_—Hoy Nueva York, mañana California._ —decía un cantarín y borracho Clint Barton, quien con esfuerzos se sostenía torpemente en la barra de la cocina mirando a la nada. _— ¿Quién me acompaña?_ —dijo tirando su vaso de plástico. _— ¡Ups!_ —comentó con tono risueño y riéndose de lo que acababa de hacer, tambaleándose de un lado a otro.

Y después de diez minutos con ese estado de ebriedad, salió corriendo al baño, tardándose las horas en salir, sin embargo, eso no pasó para nada en lo absoluto. Cuando Natasha fue a revisar porqué tardaba tanto en salir, se encontró con la grata sorpresa de que su amigo se encontraba durmiendo en la taza de baño vomitada, según había alcanzado a ver. Sí, así había sido su viernes de NO estar ella sola en casa y nadie molestando. Cada viernes, Clint tenía la necesidad de ir a molestar a Natasha a su departamento con cualquier excusa que se le ocurriera, al fin y al cabo siempre se quedaba durmiendo en su sillón o en el cuarto de huéspedes que tenía.

La pelirroja se levantó con algunos de sus mechones de cabello desordenados, bostezó y simultáneamente se estiró, escuchándose tronar algunos huesos de su espalda. Ahora, se sentía más relajada, olvidando la menor parte de lo sucedido la noche anterior.

Se retiró a su baño donde se lavó su cara con agua fría y lavó los dientes, sonriendo al espejo después de terminar, salió y se pusó alguna sudadera que la cobijara del frío. El primer paso que daba a la sala, casi ahoga un fuerte grito cuando se sorprendió que Clint se encontrara sentado en la pequeña mesa que se hallaba en la cocina, comiendo a gusto. Al percatarse él de la presencia de Natasha, volteó a verla con una enorme sonrisa.

—Hice el desayuno: hot cakes.* —comenta orgulloso de su ahora gran habilidad para cocinar unos simples hot cakes. —Aunque creo que no me salieron como se ven en la televisión. Están un poco delgados y blandos. —agarra con su tenedor un hot cake y éste poco a poco se cae lentamente. — ¿Lo ves? —su impresión no es comparada con la de Natasha, sin embargo, eso no tenía excusa alguna de que lo mataría por hacerle limpiar el baño a las tres y media de la madrugada.

**. . . . . .**

En esa calle, donde llevaba a una cafetería donde frecuentaban ir él y sus amigos, un hombre con cuarenta y tantos años y lentes de sol oscuros, un pantalón de mezclilla negro y una playera gris con un par de tenis que le quedaban bien, se encontraba caminando tarareando una canción pegadiza que tenía en la cabeza por quien sabe cuántos días. Llevaba el ritmo con sus dos dedos índice, mientras se paraba lentamente. Había llegado a esa cafetería. En la entrada dice el nombre de la misma y en aquel ventanal, la imagen que caracterizaba el lugar, se hallaba grande y reluciente como siempre: Cafetería SHIELD. Un lugar donde podías pasar un momento ameno tomando un café con alguno que otro postre que tenían preparados o de esas exquisitas donas que tanto le encantaban a él.

Cuando entra al lugar, la mayor parte se le quedó mirando con incógnita e impresión plasmadas en sus rostros. El hombre sonríe, agradecía que lo reconocieran a simple vista y ¿quién no?, él era el hombre que lideraba una empresa mundialmente famosa, ¿qué hace un tipo cómo él en esa pequeña ciudad? Diversión quizá. Se dirige al sofá que tanto amaba desde que lo había visto la primera vez.

—Hola Phil. —comenta con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. —Ya sabes lo que quiero, amigo. —le guiñé un ojo al empleado que conocía perfectamente desde que había llegado a vivir a Nueva York hace tres años. —Espero que no tarden como la otra vez. —se dice para sí mismo mientras toma una de las miles de revistas de chismes que se encontraban en un mueble al lado del sofá.

**. . . . . . **

—Es sábado. —comenta un rubio alto de ojos azules mientras se cambiaba de ropa. —Bruce, ya te lo dije como miles de veces: ¡es sábado! —mira la puerta de su habitación con el ceño fruncido.

—A mí no me digas nada. —se escucha al otro lado de la puerta. —Yo no tengo la culpa de que a Stark se le ocurran tener "reuniones" temprano. Aparte, ayer por la noche escuchaba voces provenientes del departamento de Natasha, ¿cómo quieres que duerma mientras escucho conversaciones privadas? —se abre la puerta de la habitación con fuerza, siendo así que golpeara la pared. Un hombre igual, en sus cuarenta, se encontraba con una cara de enfado y ojeras en sus ojos que se notaban a simple vista. Vestía con una sudadera café, abajo se encontraba una camisa gris a cuadros y un pantalón de mezclilla con zapatos cafés.

—Yo no tengo la culpa de que tengas sueño ligero. —comenta el rubio terminando de ponerse su playera blanca de manga corta que notaba a ver el esfuerzo de su ejercicio. —Sólo, para la próxima tápate tus oídos con la almohada. —sonríe ampliamente mientras que el otro se le queda mirando igualmente con una sonrisa.

—Idiota. —los dos salen de la habitación, cerrando la puerta. — ¿Crees que el vecino de arriba esté ya despierto? —dice Bruce con un deje de intriga en su voz y mirando el techo del pasillo con una sonrisa.

—Probablemente. Sabes cómo es Thor, demasiado "puntual" según él. —alza una ceja. De un de repente, se escucha cómo se abren las puertas del elevador abrirse. —Todos nos podemos equivocar. —sonríe.

Había salido de su departamento exactamente después de que su hermano le hubiese prohibido ir allá: ¡No vayas allá! Siempre me dejas solo en casa, y no se vale. Pero, él siempre se la regresaba con un: ¿por qué? No te vas de aquí y te buscas un departamento por ti mismo. Y tenía razón, desde que sus padres se fueron de negocios a Europa, los dos hijos Odinson y Laufeyson (30 y 28 años respectivamente) se quedaron solos, decidieron irse por su cuenta, sin embargo el mayor de los dos, Thor, era el único que trabajaba en algo decente y el único que tenía dinero, así que su hermano menor, Loki, decidió colgarse de ahí y no buscar trabajo, pero su estadía con su hermano le impedía divertirse ya que como él no salía muy a menudo tenía que hacer la limpieza del hogar y en ocasiones la comida.

Cuando salió de su departamento, dejó demasiado en claro que no quería hiciera alguna cosa estúpida o algo por el estilo. Se dirigió al elevador, seguramente encontraría a sus dos amigos. Pues cuando se cambió en ese edificio conoció a dos hombres que le dieron la bienvenida, y muy agradecidos le invitaron ese mismo día a cenar en el departamento donde vivían ellos dos.

—Amigos. ¡Bruce, Steve! —comenta con alegría cuando las puertas del elevador se abren y se dirige a ellos dándoles un abrazo a cada quien; cuán abrazo de oso. — ¿Listos? —pregunta con diversión y entusiasmo en su voz.

—Claro. —responde Bruce con una sonrisa tímida, muy típica en él. Siempre reservando sus ideas completas. — ¿Quién va por Clint? —decide preguntar después de segundos de silencio. Los tres observan la puerta que era del departamento de Natasha, intercambian miradas unos segundos.

—Pobre del amigo Clint, murió como todo un conquistador. —comenta un Thor temeroso de ver aún la puerta del departamento.

Efectivamente, todos sabían cómo era Natasha cuando la interrumpían cuando tenía planes todos los viernes por la noche, y peor cuando se trataba de Clint Barton.

* * *

¿Qué tal? Sí lo sé, es algo raro ya que es el primer capítulo y todo eso, pero es un fic random y sin tanta historia, sólo es para divertir y fin xD' Sin embargo, espero que les haya gustado este fic que tengo en mente. No olviden mandarme sandías a mi correo y dejar sus hermosos reviews.

Aparece un asterisco (*)

Tal vez en otros países se diga de una forma, pero en México se le llaman hot cakes, en traducción son _panqueques. _


	2. Chapter 2

Segundo capítulo. Sólo espero no haber hecho un desastre esta vez lol

Disfruten del capítulo.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, son de MARVEL. Mi imaginación es la culpable de este capítulo.

* * *

**. . .**

**Capítulo Dos.**

Anthony Edward Stark, el gran magnate de todos los tiempos, empresario y millonario, se encontraba saboreando y deleitándose del aquel exquisito sabor que contenía su café cargado y eso sumando su deliciosa dona de azúcar que se derretía cada vez que le dabas un mordisco. Realmente, era exquisita la sazón que llevaba esa cafetería, jamás había probado tan suculento café recién preparado.

Agarrando la revista que tenía en manos, la comenzó a hojear. Una mano ocupada con su café, con la otra hojeaba la revista de chismes. ¡Qué esperar!, eran de esos chismes más tontos que la gente haya escuchado o leído jamás, y eso le divertía: leer cosas que eran totalmente tontas pero ciertas. Le gustaba saber de la gente, y que mejor leyendo alguna revista de por allí.

Mientras comía su suculenta dona, su celular comenzó a vibrar y a sonar por todo el establecimiento. Al sacar su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón, observó con detenimiento el número que aparecía. Sonrió casi para sí.

—Vaya, vaya, el amigo científico y su amigo que tiene gustos muy del siglo pasado, ¿qué tal? —contesta con sarcasmo en su voz mientras mordía nuevamente su dona.

—_El gran Stark que llega temprano a reuniones. ¿Que no era al revés?, nosotros llegar temprano y tú, como siempre, ¿llegar tarde?_ —del otro lado de la línea contesta Bruce con burla. Después de segundos los dos comenzaron a reír.

—Y bien, ¿por qué me hablas?, ¿a qué recurre mi excelente presencia, telefónicamente hablando? —toma un sorbo de su café caliente.

—_Digamos que nuestra vecina tuvo un pequeño inconveniente llamado Clint, y digamos que ninguno de los dos ha salido del departamento de Natasha._ —explica brevemente Bruce del otro lado de la línea. Su voz comienza a tener un tono de voz preocupante.

—¿Hay algo que me quieras decir Bruce? —pregunta con curiosidad en su voz, sin en cambio recibe un _"En menos de veinte minutos llegamos. Adiós." _Se escucha cómo cuelgan. Tony, sólo suelta un suspiro y se recarga más en el sofá tomando tranquilamente su café.

Al parecer, el inconveniente llamado Clint hará que la reunión se alargue más de lo debido. Mientras comía con tranquilidad, la puerta del establecimiento se abre, dando a ver una hermosa mujer rubia con pecas. Llevaba un abrigo azul marino que le quedaba bien por su tono de piel, le hacía resaltar más. Pantalón de mezclilla y cabello suelto, poco maquillaje y un lápiz labial rojo decoraba sus labios.

Sin lugar a dudas, Tony no le quitó los ojos de encima, estaba decidido a hablar con ella, sin embargo, se detuvo y siguió saboreando su dona y café. Seguía hojeando la revista, pero ya no era importante ahora que se encontraba aquella bella mujer nada tenía más importancia que mirarla furtivamente.

**. . . . . .**

—¿Crees que esto es lo mejor que podamos hacer? —pregunta Bruce, un tanto desacuerdo del plan que tenía en mente Steve.

—Bruce, ¿desde cuándo Natasha se ha comportado como una psicópata ante nosotros? —pregunta con una media sonrisa. También no estaba de acuerdo a lo que había dicho, pero no tenían otra opción.

—Amigos… ¿creen que funcione? —también pregunta Thor un tanto indeciso por el plan formulado.

Los tres se le quedaron viendo la puerta del departamento de Natasha algunos momentos, hasta que los tres asintieron con su cabeza. Steve, el que planeó todo, tocó la puerta, esperando a que abriera alguien, el tercio se quedó mirando con atención, hasta que minutos después se abrió la puerta, dejando ver el panorama de una arreglada Natasha junto a un Clint aún adormilado, ojos rojos y oliendo a lo que era ¿cloro?

Se notaba que Natasha sabía cómo poner en su lugar a Clint cuando él desperdiciaba un viernes de completa soledad de ella.

Clint llevaba guantes de latex una mascarilla, un zacate en su mano derecha y en la izquierda llevaba una botella de cloro. Observó a los tres hombres que se encontraban en la puerta y sonrió como si nada.

—Sólo llévenlo a que se cambie. Sé que tienen _reunión _y no quiero atrasarlos más de lo que ya lo están. Con su permiso. —miró de reojo a cada uno de sus vecinos y salió del departamento junto con Clint a rastras, cerró la puerta con llave y se fue a las escaleras.

—Creo que al menos no está enojada. —comenta un divertido Clint. Las miradas de los tres hombres restantes se posaron en él, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

—Sólo haznos el favor de cambiarte que hueles horrible, amigo Clint. —dijo Thor tapándose la nariz igual que los demás.

—Claro amigo del trueno.

Veinte minutos después de esperar a que Clint se cambiara, bajaron las escaleras con rapidez. Salieron del edifico y corrieron alrededor de siete cuadras hasta llegar a su destino que era la cafetería. En menos de treinta minutos, llegaron agitados y con gotas de sudor en su frente. Abrieron la puerta del establecimiento, Bruce buscó con la mirada a Tony, hallándolo sentado en el sofá leyendo entretenidamente una revista. Se acercaron los tres amigos a él.

—Hasta que los hijos pródigos llegaron. —comenta con diversión Tony mientras se levanta del sofá para saludar a los recién llegados. —Bruce, Steve, Clint y Thor. —alzó los brazos y, con esfuerzo, abrazó a los tres al mismo tiempo. —Siempre he querido saber ¿por qué Thor, Thor? —alzó una ceja y posó una mano en el hombro de Thor.

—¡Tony!, preguntas después eso. Sólo quiero saber ¿por qué tan temprano? —objetó Bruce mientras se sentaba en el sofá y cruzaba los brazos.

—Okey, sólo quería decirles, ¿con quién está hablando nuestra querida amiga Natasha? —mira de reojo a los dos mujeres que se hallaban sentadas en una esquina de la cafetería y luego voltea a ver a sus amigos.

—Yo sólo supe que vendría aquí. Escuché algo así el día de ayer por la noche. "_Clint, tengo una cita importante mañana por la mañana, no arruines esto más._" —Clint también se sentó imitando a la vez la voz de Natasha de regaño.

—Así que una cita "importante", ¿eh? —dice un Tony extravagantemente entusiasmado por la idea que se le venía a la mente, pero una mano en su hombro le hizo sacudir ligeramente su cabeza.

—Stark, no hagas algunas de tus cosas. Sabes cómo salen tus "planes" cuando intentas persuadir a las damas. —decía Steve sentándose en el sofá y mirando fijamente a Tony, en forma de regaño, de que no fuera a hacer lo que tuviese pensado hacer.

—¿Qué puede salir mal? —miró también a Steve mientras se sentaba en el sofá y tomaba ya su café frío.

—Cada vez que dices eso siempre sale algo mal, Tony. —dice Clint bostezando y sentándose en un sillón para una sola persona mientras que Thor hacía lo mismo y se sentaba al lado de Steve.

Tony, al no tener más opciones que discutir, soltó un largo suspiro. Su odioso amigo que le gustaba la modernidad del pasado tenía siempre la razón, pero esta vez sería demasiado diferente. ¿Por qué esa mujer quería hablar con Natasha?, lo descubriría de alguna forma esperando no tener opciones más allá de su límite.

Los cuatros hombres que acababan de llegar, pidieron a Phil sus órdenes. Ser las once de la mañana, sería oportuno desayunar algo recién hecho.


	3. Chapter 3

Oh, dios. Lamento la tardanza en actualizar este fic. Pero ya saben, eso de no tener imaginación para seguir. Pero acá está el siguiente capítulo. Apreció en verdad los comentarios que he leído, y gracias, me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Y no es por hacer publicidad, pero he escrito otro fic nuevo de Stony y Hulkeye _Necesitas verte fuerte. _Apenas subí el primer capítulo, es referente a AoU (Age of Ultron), mi propia expectativa de cómo puede terminar, guiándome por los videos que he visto también de Guerra Civil o Civil War y demás. Apreciaría demasiado si lo leen y dan sus hermosos comentarios al respecto, los apreciaré muchísimo. De antemano, gracias.

Ahora sí, a lo que estábamos.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen. Pertencen a Stan Lee, Marvel y Disney, yo sólo los agarré para crear esta loca historia.

* * *

**. . .**

**Capítulo Tres.**

¿En serio planeaba en silencio? Hablando de Stark, todo era posible, durante diez minutos, él no le quitaba los ojos de encima a la mesa donde se encontraba Natasha y aquella hermosura de mujer que cada vez que sonreía, pareciera que Tony sonreía también. En verdad, quería saber quién era aquella mujer, pero ¡claro!, el amigo que viste como de los años 40's tenía que venir con sermones, y además, Legolas le había apoyado en su teoría.

Durante, los siguientes diez minutos, continúo platicando de los planes que tenía esa misma tarde, obviamente no desperdiciaría un sábado siguiendo a dos chicas, los desperdiciaría con actitud, tal como él lo sabe hacer.

Entre la media hora y casi los cincuenta minutos, Tony comentaba sarcásticamente, o decía un chiste, los cuatro amigos reían hasta no más no poder, plan número uno: llamar la atención de las damas para que fueran a reclamar del ruido que provocaban sus dulces voces, si no funcionaba, probablemente el plan dos sería seguirlas persuasivamente.

— ¡Oh, amigo Stark! Es el mejor chiste que he escuchado hasta este momento. —podía formular con esfuerzos un Thor riendo casi a carcajadas. —No puedo creer que todo ésos los inventes, ¡ja-ja! —aún entre risas comentaba. Parecía que sus ojos estaban derramando lágrimas.

— Tony, sabes que estamos molestando a los demás, ¿verdad? —efectivamente, el a_rruina fiestas _no podía esperar otro momento. O en dado caso segundo. Obviamente no podía desistir a los chistes, pues hasta él se encontraba con lágrimas en sus ojos azules.

— ¿Por qué no te consigues una cita, Rogers? —cesaron repentinamente las risas. Hasta observó que las chicas, Natasha y la otra mujer, no dijeron otra palabra más. Un _tssss _se escuchó en una de las esquinas más cercanas de donde se encontraban los cinco sentados.

— ¿Se les ofrece algo más? —preguntó un decidido Phil con una sonrisa torcida, esperando no haber arruinado algo. Pues el silencio que abarcó el establecimiento, se fue evaporando.

Sí, Tony y Steve siempre tenían ese choque que nunca los juntaba como verdaderos amigos, tal como lo era con Bruce o al menos con Clint. Sólo se pudo observar a un Tony alzando una ceja con victoria en mano. Sabía perfectamente que eso le dolía a Rogers, pues su amada Peggy se había retirado del país por cosas del trabajo, y con esfuerzo tuvo que decirle adiós. No era la única mujer que existía en ese mundo, ¿o sí?

Bruce, observó la seña de Phil, pero prefirió no acceder a más. Con una simple sonrisa negó y Phil se retiró sin más a atender otras mesas. El tiempo de retirarse, Natasha y la mujer aún desconocida, dejaron la cuenta y la propina y se levantaron de sus asientos, no sin antes que Natasha fuera directamente al sofá donde los cinco se encontraban tomando el último sorbo de su café.

—En serio Tony, no lo hagas. —decía con voz segura Natasha, miraba directamente a los ojos de Tony. Sólo que él, se limitaba a observarla, sabía que estaba molesta. —Todos saben perfectamente cómo eres con las mujeres. Y si intentas tan siquiera seguirnos, te haré lo mismo que hago con Clint cada viernes. —decía casi como una amenaza mientras señalaba a Clint y el sólo asentía con la cabeza. —Sino, pregúntale a él mismo. —con una sonrisa socarrona salió de la escena dirigiéndose a la salida del establecimiento con la mujer a su lado derecho.

— Tony, ya escuchaste. Te recomiendo que no hagas enojar a Natasha. —comentaba un tembloroso Clint. Los traumas que él vivía cada semana, no eran una experiencia perfecta o al menos agradable.

— Plan B señores. —decía casi en un susurro y con una sonrisa en su rostro. Parecía que durante la hora y media que estuvieron en ese café, él planeó todo lo que quería hacer sólo para hablar con esa mujer. Obviamente, para un hombre le hubiera sido sencillo ir y hablarle, pero estando cerca una Natasha, no era la mejor opción. —Las vamos a seguir. —sí, lo primero que le dicen y lo primero que hace. Los cuatro hombres se le quedaron viendo un poco sobresaltados por su repentina acción.

— Pero ¿eso no sería cavar tu propia tumba, Tony? —pregunta un exasperado Bruce mirando a Tony con sorpresa. Sólo posó su mano en el hombre de él. Esperando que no lo hiciera.

**. . . . . .**

Las calles de Nueva York, no eran como las de su antiguo hogar. Al menos parecían ser seguras, y las personas caminando con bufandas rodeando sus cuellos. Las mañanas serían frías pero cálidas a la vez, sin duda había sido la mejor cita que había tenido desde hacía tiempo, y a cita era más bien una salida con una vieja amiga suya. Siempre quiso saber cómo se sentiría vivir con alguien a quien le tuviera confianza, aparte de que en su trabajo la cambiaron de módulo hasta Nueva York, y allí no era tan fácil encontrar casa o al menos departamento en donde residir.

Hablando por teléfono semanas antes con Natasha, supo que ella tenía un cuarto en su departamento y que podía quedarse allí hasta que tuviera al menos el dinero suficiente para rentar o comprar un departamento. Por lo que le gustó la idea, planearon la salida hasta ese mismo sábado, ya que ninguna de las dos tenía planes que hacer ese día. Buscó y buscó el café que le decía ella, y parecía ser que ese pequeño establecimiento era uno de los más populares de por allí.

Al entrar al café, observó a un hombre de entre los cuarenta y tantos años, sabía quién era. ¡Hasta en las revistas lo veía!, nunca en persona tuvo la oportunidad de verlo tan cerca como hace unos minutos atrás, antes de salir del establecimiento. Tenía ganas de poder hablarle o al menos sacarle una foto, pero la pena le invadía. Hasta que llegó Natasha antes de que ella hiciera una estupidez. Durante los minutos que pasaban, y entre los segundos que tenía para observar al hombre, las ganas de poder irlo a saludar, le carcomían, pero de un momento a otro, se percató que la puerta del establecimiento se abrió nuevamente, y cuatro hombres fornidos y con carácter diferente, se sentaron al lado de él impidiéndole lo que tenía planeado hacer.

Después de la hora que estuvieron platicando, las risas de los cinco hombres entraban y salían de sus oídos. Sencillamente, ella sonreía cada que escuchaba un chiste de Anthony, pero se mantenía firme ante Nastaha; escuchó un _tssss _y todo el lugar quedó callado, hasta ella se quedó callada, pero pasados unos segundos, el silencio que se había formado rompió poco a poco. Al platicar una vez más, salieron del establecimiento, pero antes, ella observó que Natasha le decía algo a Anthony.

— ¿Quiénes eran? —preguntó indiscreta Pepper mientras ambas chicas caminaban entre las grandes calles de la ciudad. Se le notaba entusiasmada por preguntar. —Esos hombres parecen ser agradables. —comentaba con una sonrisa, recordando uno que otro chiste que escuchaba por momentos.

— Tipos enormes. En serio, no quisiera conocerlos. —decía algo irritante. Los malos chistes de Stark eran algo tontos y estúpidos, pero no podía negar que uno que otro era divertido. Con un largo suspiro, observó a su amiga y rió por lo bajo. —El chico que viste como si estuviera en los siglos veinte, se llama Steve, vive con el tipo de lentes que estaba al lado de Stark, él se llama Bruce. —obviamente, tener una referencia a Stark, era como decir que Madonna es amiga de Katy Perry, una gran referencia. —Luego sigue el "_pectorales", _te presento a Thor. El dios del trueno, y por último tenemos a Barton. Alguien único. No te acerques a él. —las presentaciones de todo los personajes que admiró por segundos en el café, ahora cobraban sentido.

— ¿Por qué no? Parecen ser personas agradables. —sonrió una vez más. — ¿Viven en tu mismo edificio? —interrogó. Natasha, al escuchar tan precisa deducción, asintió con su cabeza.

— Sí. Acaso, ¿soné demasiado obvia?

— Es una probabilidad. Quisiera conocer todo lo que la ciudad puede ofrecerme. —dijo para cambiar de tema antes de que sucediera algo más en la plática anterior. — ¿Por qué Thor? —preguntó antes de reclamar otra plática. Había escuchado nombres griegos, de filósofos, pero de cuentos nórdicos, jamás.

— Esa es una pregunta que todos hacen. Y no sabría cómo responderla. —comentó en distracción Natasha. —Dicen algunos que sus padres son de esos que les encanta lo mágico, lo que es imposible de hacer o ver. Su hermano es Loki, sí, leyendas nórdicas. —decía sonriente.

Caminaron unas cuadras más, hasta llegar a un pequeño parque, donde se sentaron un rato para platicar un poco más. Del porqué del cambió de módulo del trabajo de Pepper, o cómo es que conoce a los chicos Natasha, y demás preguntas que se fueron formulando durante la plática.

Más tarde, llegaron hasta el edificio donde vivía Natasha. El humilde hogar de siete personas. ¿Cómo es que aún no volteaban el edificio boca abajo? Siete personas que son amigos, pero que pelean casi entre ellas. Natasha invitó a pasar a Pepper al área de recepción, donde se llevó la grata sorpresa de ser una de las cosas más elegantes que había visto. En el techo, un hermoso candelabro colgaba, con unos sillones de un color vino con detalles dorados. El elevador, o escaleras podían ocupar, pero como era una invitada, optaron por ocupar el elevador.

Llegaron al piso indicado, y recorrieron el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta del departamento. Natasha, entre las cosas de su bolso, halló con rapidez las llaves, abriendo de par en par la puerta de su departamento.

— ¡Bienvenida! —exclamaba Natasha cerrando la puerta y recargándose en la pared, admirando como Pepper veía con detalle el departamento.

Pero, segundos después, tocaron la puerta. Al estar recargada en la pared, Nat fue más rápida al abrir la puerta que Pepper, dejando abierta su puerta, observó a los cinco hombres del café con un par de cervezas en mano y unos cuantos vasos desechables, complementando con una pizza y una botella de refresco.

— ¡Qué empiece la fiesta! —gritó Tony mientras entraba al departamento. Sólo la pelirroja se le quedó mirando con ojos de pistola y cerrando su puño.

— Tranquila, todo está en orden. —Clint decía divertido y posando una mano en el hombro de su amiga antes de que hiciera algo atrevido.


End file.
